Challenge Accepted
by glitter-lace-sophistication
Summary: "A strong woman looks a challenge in the eye and gives it a wink." Plot-less fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I did a thing? Inspiration randomly struck yesterday and there was no way I couldn't NOT write this. I haven't written anything worthwhile in approximately 800 years, so please do not sugar coat attempts to tell me if this is repulsive. Also, I don't write smut (read it, duh. write it? no.), so I'm sorry to disappoint. Feel free to imagine a spin-off. Enjoy!**

Elizabeth slid into the back of the lecture hall without a sound, quickly taking a seat near the back door. Luckily the students in Henry's upper-division theology seminar were sparse. Those who didn't require the credit were unlikely to take a course that was notorious across campus for the tough grading. No matter how hot the professor was, most of students were not willing to risk their GPAs simply for a semester of eye candy.

"Aquinas coined the three theological virtues, which happen to correspond with those of Aristotle and the respective fruits of the Spirit." Henry flipped through the slides of his power point, settling on the corner of the desk leaning toward the front row of eagerly engaged students.

A theology senior whom Henry had taken under his wing as a freshman ceased her writing, placing her pen atop her notes and looking up at the professor. "So, of the three theological virtues, which do you think is the greatest?"

He crossed his arms, pondering the question. "I don't think one virtue can be place above another; they're all equally important to possess. As opposed to values, virtues cannot be labeled with cost-benefit ratio so easily…" The impromptu discussion continued, yet Henry deemed it far too valuable to finish the power point and prepared content.

He glanced at his watch, standing to gather his lecture notes in the process. "Don't forget about the two-page response to the assigned reading." The students reluctantly packed up their things and headed out of the hall. "See you on Monday!"

As she watched the students meander into the hallway, Elizabeth made her way quietly down the stairs, watching Henry collect his materials and prepare to head back to his office before lunch.

"Hm, do you think Aquinas was correct in pursuing natural law as human connection to God?" Henry grabbed his briefcase raising his eyes to meet the sound of the descending voice. He smiled seeing the source saunter toward him. "Because I heard that…"

Her argument died as her lips softly met his. She truly had no intention of arguing any of the points in his lecture. To be honest, she had googled the theological virtues while he and his students were discussing.

"Hi." She breathed against his mouth as he pulled away and met her eyes.

"Hey." He smiled feeling her hot breath tickle his chin. "Are you new to the theology department?"

Elizabeth smiled, resting her hands on his waist, venturing beneath his sport coat. "Don't you wish?" she laughed, acquiring a mischievous gleam in her eye. "No, I just have the hots for the department chair."

He slid his briefcase on to the desk running his hands down her arms, settling on her hips. "That's too bad," he feigned an exaggerated pout. "Because I heard he's going steady with a babe from poly sci."

She slid her hands up his chest settling behind his head. The tips of her fingers skimmed the nape of his neck, grazing the ends of his hair. "Too bad, indeed." She whispered against his ear lobe before placing soft kisses behind his ear and down his neck. "I heard he's a catch."

He groaned softly into her hair before meeting her eyes again. "Babe, Dr. Vail has a class in here at noon. You know how _prepared_ he likes to be before his lectures."

She echoed his annoyance, resting her hands against his chest. "He is the _last_ faculty member I want catching us making out."

"Agreed." He took this chance to grab his forgotten briefcase in one hand, and Elizabeth's hand in the other as he escorted her out of the building and across the lawn.

"Do you have time for lunch?" Feeling Henry's hand slip around her waist, landing under her blazer gave her ideas of her own. She only hoped he hadn't added additional office hours this week, though.

"I always have time for you, babe." He muttered, placing a kiss on her temple. She let a satisfied smile stretch across her lips as they entered into Gibson Hall.

Elizabeth followed him into the theology office, knowing she needn't be back in her office until late afternoon. There were surely papers she could have been grading, a final she could have been writing. In all honesty, though, she needed a break. She wasted no time following Henry past the front desk and down the hallway into his office, saying hello to fellow professors in the process.

She quietly shut his office door behind her, watching as he unloaded his belongings on to a small table adjacent his desk. She leaned her back heavily into the door, keeping her hands on the door knob, analyzing his every movement. She silently twisted the lock of the handle and made her way further into the office. _Just in case_ she thought.

They settled comfortably into the couch and unpacked their meals, lunch resting on the coffee table in front of them. "Don't forget about Ali's soccer game this weekend." Henry broke the silence, taking a bite of his sandwich.

She nodded in response, making a mental note to finish going over her Post War Politics final this afternoon, leaving her weekend a bit more open. Their conversation remained light, discussing the children, campus events, and the duties they had to fulfill before the summer semester began.

Elizabeth moved to dispose of the remnants, returning to stand in front of the coffee table to finish her water. "What time is it?" she asked, innocent blue eyes staring down at a still seated Henry as she drew near the couch once again.

He rose, glancing at his watch. "It's only half past noon." She frowned, watching him approach his desk to sort through a stack of papers. He opened his laptop, hoping to knock out a portion of grade input before his 1:30 class. "Shouldn't you get going soon?" He peered up from behind his glasses. "Don't you have a 1:00?"

"Nope." She threw him a sideways glance, placing emphasis on the _pop_ of the word. "They have an online work day." She settled behind his chair, resting her forearms atop the back as she watched him navigate a spreadsheet.

"You want to catch up on some grading in here?"

She gently spun his chair around, leaning into him. "I have a better idea. "She whispered, bending her knees and lowering herself to his lap. He moaned softly against her eager lips, resting his hands on her hips.

"I like the way you think." His husky voice vibrated her bones and lit the heat that had been smoldering within her belly. She floated butterfly kisses along his jawline moving her lips to the corner of his mouth, finally feeling their lips connect.

She let out a gasp and felt her head fall to the side when his hands trailed from their resting place on her hips, down her thighs.

He took this opportunity to scrape his teeth along her throat, whispering a hushed challenge in her ear. "Can you be quiet this time?" A furious blush spread across her cheeks as he captured her lips in a fiery kiss. _This was definitely going to be a challenge…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ohmygosh. Thank you all so, so much for the lovely reviews. I didn't expect to be back at it again so soon, but I got part 2 in my head and couldn't shut it off. I hope you enjoy this part!**

Elizabeth rested her forehead atop Henry's, finally feeling the air return to her lungs. Muffled voices could be heard in the hallway, yet both were oblivious, still encapsulated in the world they had created.

"I love you." Henry finally broke the silence, save their labored breaths that filled the room. Elizabeth let a lazy smile stretch across her face, feeling her head droop to find comfort in the crook of his neck.

She exhaled heavily, "Hm, I love you more."

When the idea had crossed her mind, her only concern had been Henry. Something about their flirtations on campus kept her nostalgia alive. The University had always felt like home, though, and she couldn't have been more grateful. It was that much easier for her to teach her eager students knowing that her life had been turned around on these hallowed grounds.

"Debatable." He whispered against her now mussed locks with his head rested drowsily on the back of the chair. Her eyes fell closed, as she allowed herself to inhale his glorious scent. "I have to be in class in fifteen minutes." His voice was soft, nonchalant, as if he were indifferent to his prompt arrival.

She reluctantly lifted her head. "You should probably get going." Her fingers lingered, combing through his disheveled hair, yet neither made any sign of movement.

"I probably should, shouldn't I?"

"You don't have to." She whispered, letting her hand fall from his neck to trail down his chest. She placed a lazy kiss at the corner of his lips, eliciting a groan.

"I have to." She echoed his groan, hesitantly moving from his lap. She fastened and adjusted her pants, leaning in to secure his belt after he stood.

"I'll see you after class." She placed a tender kiss on his lips, throwing a wink his way. "Meet me at my locker after the bell rings?"

"You've got it." He playfully swatted her behind as he watched her twist the knob and head out into the hallway. She opened the door, revealing an uncharacteristically populated space full of professors conversing, perhaps forgetting they actually had offices. Before she could make it out the door, though, she bit her lip slyly.

"See," she whispered coyly "I can be quiet."

He gathered his lecture notes and text for his next class, rolling his sleeves up before mentally going through his class check-list. Once satisfied he grabbed his briefcase, leaving his sport coat on the chair; he didn't need any unnecessary insulation this afternoon.

Elizabeth nodded politely as she entered the hallway, making her way out of the lobby and to the stairwell, quickly making her way up to the political science department.

"Good afternoon Dr. McCord." The receptionist smiled brightly. "Did you have a nice lunch?"

The grin that had formed when she snuck into Henry's lecture was still unmistakable. She tried her best to suppress it, nodding in affirmation. "I'll be in my office if any students stop in." She felt her smile unwillingly spread across her countenance as she turned her back and made her way into her office.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't usually accompany her husband to departmental, end of the year functions, but after the challenge he had thrown at her, the ball was now in her court. She pulled Henry's suit out of the closet and rested on the bed before returning to pull out her attire for the evening.

Henry entered the room moments later, finding his suit on the bed, and his wife in the bathroom. He changed the day's garb, switching to his suit before venturing through the cracked door.

"What are you doing?" He asked sliding his hands down her back, meeting her eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

She slid red gloss across her lips before turning to face his chest. "I thought I would accompany you." She ran her small fingers down the length of his white button-down shirt, fantasizing the moment when she could undo the buttons tonight.

His eyes lit up with excitement after hearing her proposal. "Really?"

She nodded, feeling her heart warm in reaction to his glee. "It'll be fun." She rubbed her hand across his pecs, keeping her smile nothing more than innocent.

* * *

The pair arrived back on campus and made their way toward the group of bustling theologians. She watched as Henry quickly stuck up conversation, finding familiar faces of her own with whom to exchange.

Though their conversations were visibly engaging, it was simply a superficial passage. They still managed to meet one another's eyes from across the room, admiring the semi-formal attire the other wore.

The lights began to dim, coaxing Elizabeth to the table and Henry to the stage. As the department chair, he introduced the evening and works his colleagues would be highlighting. Thankfully, this evening would be relatively low-key for him, as there were multiple other professors who had research to share.

He slid into his seat next to Elizabeth, noting the fabric of her black dress that pooled around her hips and cascaded down her legs. She smiled, resting her glass back on the table and clasping her hands in her lap.

He kissed her temple, settling in, preparing himself for the banal droning they would be forced to endure for the next hour. Normally, he would be engaged, he may even take notes regarding his own research. Tonight was different, though. Tonight his attractive wife was sitting at arm's length in an evening gown. He only hoped they could keep this brief. Just as he took a sip of water, however, his mind quickly shifted.

He felt Elizabeth's delicate hand slide from his hip down to his thigh, her palm slipping dangerously low. Rather than alarm those at his table by whispering harshly, he simply grabbed her hand, his fingers grazing hers before placing it back in her lap and giving her a knowing glance.

Returning his focus to the current speaker, he let out a breath, trying to regain his shaken composure. Just as he had begun to feign superficial interest once more, he felt Elizabeth's hand slide directly to the button of his pants.

"Babe…" he whispered a bit too harshly, catching glances from across the table. He smiled, swinging water from his cup before returning his exacting gaze toward her.

Rather than pull her hand away though, she gripped him through his trousers and leaned in, capturing his earlobe between her teeth. "Can _you_ be quiet?"

He shot her a cunning grin, knowing _exactly_ what she was doing. "Oh babe," he whispered huskily, "I've had so much practice." This wasn't the first time she had gotten handy under the table, and he knew it surely wouldn't be the last. Formalwear turned her on, and he couldn't say he minded.

She moved her gaze to the stage, watching as the next speaker took his position. Her hand slid to his zipper and slowly, methodically, silently pulled it down, brushing her nails across the waistline of his boxers. The aging theologians who attended these banquets were none the wiser. At this point, neither could recount the number of times she and Henry had fooled around at one of his departmental events.

"Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" she breathed against his neck.

"Always."


End file.
